Meme Collection
by autumn sparrow
Summary: A collection of Transformer memes. Instead of loading them individually, they are stored here. Sometimes silly, sometimes serious.
1. General Information

**_Transformer Memes_**

**_XxxX_**

**_General Info_**

**_XxxX_**

Instead of uploading memes as singularities, I have decided to place them in one collection. This away, the reader can decide if they wish to wade through mindless dribble or read an actual story. I rarely participate in memes, so this list may become stagnant after a while.

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own the Transformers. They belong to Hasbro, Tomy Takara and others. I am only playing around and will give them back. I make no money from this. However, I do own Sira/Velocity and Hardcore. They belong to me and I don't share.

**Ratings T:** Language, violence, hinted at erotica, gore, adult situations, chemical usage with the intent of altering ones perceptions (drug/alcohol/high grade usage), possible commentary about religion and society, making fun of known celebrities, torture, angst, humor, mindless nonsense, and the author acting like a fool. This list is meant to cover any current or future memes added to the collection, but it is not an exclusive list of warnings**.**


	2. 10 Songs Meme 2008

Inspired by the song Meme at tf2007fun. Set your MP3 player or iPod to shuffle. Write what comes to mid as you listen to the song. Do with the next 10 songs and no searching fro that "cool" song.

I didn't this much, just cleaned it up and made a few corrections. If these seem to just stop in mid-thought, it was because the song ended.

**XxxX**

**Song Meme**

**XxxX.**

**1. Goodbye Blue Sky - Pink Floyd ****- Optimus Prime**

They had destroyed their world, and now they were destroying this world.

Explosions shook the earth around him. He could hear the screams of frightened and dying people.

Humans. They once numbered over six billion when they came to this world, but now mankind had been reduced to a fraction of that number.

**2. Dogs of War - Pink Floyd ****- Megatron**

He lived for the battle. He lived for the chaos and destruction that came during the battle.

Jumping from the pinnacle he had perched upon, he landed on the shattered remains of some nameless Autobot. The crunch of metal was a wonderful sound to his audios.

Movement caught his attention and he fired a volley of plasma without even truly identifying the target. It didn't matter if it was one of Prime's mechs or one of his. All that mattered was the death. He reveled in it. He wallowed in it. They thought that this was about conquest. It wasn't. It was about war, death and destruction.

If any of his followers ever realized his true intent, they would execute him. If they could.

**3. I Drink Alone - George Thorogood ****- Ironhide**

He it was time to indulge a little. A Terran day or so ago, he had confiscated some high grade.

Primus bless, Prowl for leaving it in his office.

He deserved this. He was by far the oldest mech here and sometimes this was only thing that soothed the aches and pains. He had to admit it to himself, he loved the feeling of being over energized and full of piss and vinegar, as the humans say. It reminded him of his youth and the …

**4. Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult ****- unknown Autobot**

It was over. The endless war between the Autobots and Decepticons was finally over.

No one had won. Neither side was victorious. It all came down to the fact that he had deactivated the last of the enemy. A well placed shot to the spark chamber that ended millions of year's of struggle. He wished he could savor this moment, but there was no one left to savor it with.

He didn't know if Cybertron even still existed, but it was over. There would never be another war like the one his species waged.

His optics flickered and a warning flashed on his HUD. He had a punctured energon line and was leaking at a furious rate…

**5. I Want to Know What Love Is - Foreigner ****- Bumblebee**

He had watched Sam and Mikaela in the park. The two humans were laying on a blanket snuggled together, kissing and groping.

He was jealous. He couldn't help it. He had spent his entire life in a war zone only to be allowed to see a planet where passion and love abounded. He was beginning to understand what humans called lust. He wanted to share with his humans and he didn't know how. He didn't know how to bridge that gape between them and himself.

He watched his humans…

**6. Changes in Latitude, Changes in Attitude - Jimmy Buffet ****- Hound**

Primus, he loved the ocean. He couldn't think of anything more enjoyable than transforming to his vehicle mode and driving full speed thought the surf. The spray he kicked up tickled his undercarriage.

He knew Ratchet would yell at him later and lecture about salt corrosion, but he didn't care. Cybertron had nothing this… amazing. Laughing, Hound performed doughnuts in the wet sand.

**7. Fight for All the Wrong Reason - Nickelback ****- Ironhide and Chromia**

Primus, the femme was pissed off, and he had no clue what he did this time, but it didn't really matter. The outcome would be the same.

She grabbed his cannon and used it as support so she could straddle him. With one hand trailed her fingers down his chest while she kept her weapon in his face. It thrilled him. Sharing with a femme was always a dangerous situation, and he loved every …

**8. Flower - Moby**** - ??**

The yellow center line was nothing but a blur to him. The wind whistled through his intakes as he sped along the highway.

The night was giving way to dawn, and he had several hundred miles left to travel. His mission was all that mattered now. Nothing could catch him, and he had no intention of stopping for anyone or anything. The information was too vital. It ….

**9. Life Is A Lemon and I Want My Money Back - Meatloaf ****- unknown Decepticon**

This wasn't what he had signed up for. He had joined the Decepticon cause for the power and glory. Not to be stuck on some mud ball, backwater planet far from anything interesting.

The only time something _interesting _happened was usually when he was fighting for his life against the Autobots or the human military. Starscream had promised reinforcements, but none had arrived. All he could hope for was to keep a low profile. The worst part of it all was that he was running out of energon.

Power and glory his right aft plate. Had he know it was going to be like this, he would have joined with the Autobots? At least they have a place to get out of the weather, and replacement parts. Old Screamer can just shove it in his exhaust porst; this 'Con was defecting.

**10. Love is a Battlefield - Pat Benatar ****- Elita-1 **

She watched him board the Ark. It was taking all she had not to throw herself in his arms and beg him to stay.

She didn't tell him, but this would probable be the end of her. They had been together for so long and now he was leaving her to try and find the Allspark.

She wondered if he even felt anything for her anymore? This infernal war had slowly consumed her bonded from the inside out. She feared the day that Optimus would become nothing but an unfeeling shell.

Looking at her rifle she quickly dismissed the desperate plan that had formed in her processor ….


	3. 100 Sentences 1 to 25

100 prompts and write a sentence for each.

Better late than never. Most of these are going to be stuck in my AU with Velocity. Why? Because I have been working on that fic and can't pull my head out. Some of these are based on ideas for later chapters and some are just random nonsense.

Oh, a few of these have 2 or more sentences. Heck, some are mini stories all their own. Yeah, I like bending the rules.

_**XxxX**_

**100 Sentences**

**1-25**

_**XxxX**_

**1. Phobia** - The tiny, black arachnid crept along the concrete, its legs undulating in an alien rhythm. Ironhide suppressed a shudder, and then sited his cannon.

**2. Addict** - Velocity slowly trailed her fingers along Optimus's chest plates, silently begging him to give her what she needed.

**3. Dance** - She giggled, the steady beat pounding in her audios while Bumblebee twirled her in a dizzying circle.

**4. Sing** - Prowl did not possess his brother's fascination with music, but in the solitude of his quarters, he would sing softly to himself while he finished data entries. He found that the old Cybertronian ballad about Starfairer offered him comfort and kept the silence at bay.

**5. Cruise** - Most of the time Prowl couldn't follow Velocity's convoluted logic. At other times, he wondered if she even possessed any. "You don't like him because of his religious beliefs? Isn't that in direct conflict with the ideal of religious freedom?"

The femme glowered at him. "No. I said, I can't fathom why anyone would still worship aliens as gods. I dislike him for other reasons."

They watched as Warpath sauntered into the room, scratching at a rusty patch between his legs, and Velocity waved in the direction of the warrior. "I rest my case."

**6. Careen** - Prowl chuckled to himself as the red and blue semi slid sideways on the icy road. He wondered if the Prime was intentionally trying to lose their bet.

**7. Psychic** - She looked up from the data pad as Optimus sat a glowing cube of energon in front of her. "You have been looking at those satellite images all day, you need a break."

**8. Insomniac** - Optimus watched his bonded as she slept, little twitches along her form hinted of her dreams. In the darkness, he wished that Cybertronians dreamed.

**9. Bath** - Simmons turned his back, letting the water jets pound his back and wash away the soapsuds, ignoring the curious optics that watched him. Why did Optimus have to design the showers to accommodate both humans and mechs?

**10. Homo** - Cliffjumper pouted in the corner of the rec room. For Primus's sake, humans called their species Homo sapiens, how was he to know that shortening the term was considered an insult.

**11. Coma** - Wheeljack lay spread eagle on their bed, his hands dangling off both sides, offline and unresponsive. Ratchet gave up trying to move his bondmate and chose to recharge in the medbay.

**12. Suicide** - Bluestreak sat on his berth, staring at the muzzle opening of his rifle. He sighed. Not today. Today they needed him. Maybe tomorrow.

**13. Traitor** - They could call him whatever they wanted, but Mirage knew that he had sacrificed much for the Autobot cause.

**14. Loyal** - Soundwave absently ran his hand over Ravage's head and the symbiot purred with pleasure.

**15. Miracle** - From inside the doorway, Hound watched the drops of rain drop from the gray sky. Hesitantly, he reached out, allowing the harmless liquid to fall into his hand. As the water seeped between the seams in his armor, amazement and delight swelled within his spark. Primus forgive him, but he was never going back to Cybertron.

**16. Divorce** - He sat in frustrated silence while Epps helped Lennox load the last of the boxes into his tail bed. Hadn't Lennox proved his worth to his mate by fighting to protect her and their offspring? Ironhide didn't understand humans, and he certainly didn't understand human femmes.

**17. Function** - "I know she is the Prime's bondmate, but what does she actually do?" Bluestreak asked Sideswipe.

**18. Lonesome** - Prowl turned away, ashamed that he had intruded upon such a private moment between Ratchet and Wheeljack. He cycled his own vents in a sigh, his mind thinking back to a mech he had known many vorns ago.

**19. Belch** - Warpath liked the human soldiers, they were brave and devious, and they celebrated as hard as they fought. But most of all, he wanted to know how they made those deep, resonating noises after they drank.

**20. Stink** - Ironhide had accepted the fact that humans sweated after continued exertion, but did Lennox and Epps have to always ask him for a ride after their run. It took considerable effort the get that smell off.

**21. Labor** - Sam wiped the sweat off of his face, his shirt sticking to his back. He glanced at he stack of boxes that remained in the back of the semi. Did they really have to unload supplies in one hundred degree heat?

**22. Dropout** - The new mech huffed. How was he to know that the Earth name he took was synonymous with failure, he only had a couple of cycles to assimilate the language. (Thus a new OC is born)

**23. Quit** - Velocity threw the data pad on Prowl's desk. The tactician shifted in his seat, raising his hands before him and lacing his fingers together, as he watched her stomp out of his office.

**24. Aghast** - Catherine didn't care how if it was three o'clock in the morning. There was no reason why Simmons needed to be walking up and down the landing strip in his underwear.

**25. Station** - Sunstreaker stalked into his quarters, frustration hung around him like a fine mist. The heavy base and rapid lyrics of Hip Hop assaulted his audios. He stepped past the bunk his brother reclined upon and grabbed the radio sitting on a shelf. He crushed the small device in his hand, silencing it. "I told you not to change it."

**_XxxX_**

75 more to go. XD

Also, the last 5 of these are writers choice. Any suggestions?


	4. 100 Sentences 26 to 50

100 prompts and write a sentence for each.

Velocity, Hardcore and several others you might not recognize are Ocs. Most are based in my AU.

**XxxX**

**100 Sentences**

**26-50**

**XxxX**

**26. Nervous** - Velocity had never said or done anything to him. In fact, she had always been… nice to him, but it didn't matter, his hands still shook in his lap. Primus, she wasn't looking at him, her focus on the data pad in her hand.

**27. Eliminate **- In the shadows of the parking garage, Hardcore watched the flame covered semi and little red Sky pass by, the Prime and his bondmate. That glitching femme was the reason both Decepticons and Autobots consider him a rogue.

**28. Birth** - Hound watched in rapt fascination. The female cat strained and pushed her offspring from her body, then licked the kitten until it mewed and struggled to move closer to her. He named to tiny, new calico "Spot," and decided to keep that one for himself.

**29. Medicate** - Catherine ordered another Scotch and tonic, hoping to ease the loneliness that ate at her. She ignored the scrape of the chair next to her being moved, and a body flopping into it. She focused on her own misery.

"So what are we drinking tonight?" Agent Simmons waved the bar maid over.

**30. Poor** - Optimus strolled through the remains of the building that once held his residence, even in the destruction, opulence glittered in the rubble. As Prime, the state had provided for his every need and as a labor-bot named Orion, he had made just enough to survive. Unlike the Primes before him, hadn't come form the comfort of nobility with huge credit accounts, and what little currency he had went into the war coffers.

**31. Rob** - The feel of sticky hands sliding along his armor woke Sunstreaker from his recharge. Malicious vengeance raced through his fuel lines as the thin strip of metal slid between the panels of his door. Smiling to himself, the Lamborghini obliged and unlocked his door. Humans were so stupid.

**32. Confess** - Velocity walked into Optimus's office, and instantly her guard went up. Apprehension hung in the air. Her mate waved her in and offered her his chair. "Ratchet and Wheeljack have just given me some information and I believe it is best if you are made aware of these things also. It has to do with your ancestry."

**33. Forgive** - Sideswipe looked up as the cube of high-grade hit the table in front of him, sloshing onto the table. Across from him, Sunny lowered onto the stool, another cube in his brother's hand. Side's smiled sheepishly and picked up his fuel cube, knowing they would never discuss what happened.

**34. Cranky** - Limping into the medbay, Ironhide left a trail of energon, coolant and other vital fluids on the floor behind him. When Ratchet saw the damage, the green mech started cursing rapidly in both Cybertronian and English. Ironhide picked up the feared and formidable wrench that Ratchet used to keep most patients in line, and hurled it at the medic. "Just mute it and fix this fragging mess," he snapped as he hobbled to one of the examining tables.

**35. Breakdown** - He punched the wall again and again until his knuckles ached. It did little good. He slammed his fist into the wall once more and pain shot up his arm, releasing the tension in his spark. He wiggled his fingers and one fell to the floor. He bent over to pick up the digit.

A familiar hand touched his shoulder. "Primus, Sunny."

Sunstreaker turned away, he hadn't wanted his brother to witness this.

**36. Still **- Velocity sat on the hillside, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. With her head tilted back, her optics took in the stars overhead. She hadn't moved for several cycles, and he didn't disturb her. She needed time to say good-bye to the only home she had ever known.

**37. Lover** - Chromia stilled her systems and sighted the target. Slowly, she applied pressure to the trigger. Powerful hands slipped around her waist, distracting her as she fired.

"You missed," Ironhide whispered in her audios.

Smirking, she sighted to target again. "It won't happen again." The hands traveled up to her chest.

**38. Flame** - Cliffjumper sat at Teletraan's console, his optics wide and his mouth slack. He glanced at his duty partner, and Hound turned to look at him. "A troll found my Facebook page, what do I do?"

Hound went back to watching the security grid. "You will take on any Decepticon, but the words of one human terrifies you."

**39. Run **- Explosions shook the world around them, but Barricade stayed focused on the sleek, red femme crouched beside the remains of a human building. He moved quietly, stalking his prey, closing the distance between them.

**40. Wake **- Velocity crept into their recharge chamber, carefully, slowly, making sure that she moved silently and wouldn't wake her slumbering mate. She smiled wickedly, knowing what her would do to her in retaliation and looking forward to it. Crouching down she compressed her hypercoils, building power, then counted to ten. She launched herself at the prone form of Optimus Prime.

**41. Speech **- How long had it been since he had addressed such a multitude? How many vorns had passed since so many Cybertroninas had gathered in one place to hear him? He cycled his vents before stepping forward and turning up the volume of his vocals. "My fellow Autobots…."

**42. Last wish** - Optimus glanced at his bondmate. "Have you made a decision?"

Velocity flipped through the stack of travel brochures, frustration evident on her features. She turned her pleading optics to him. "I can't settle on just one place, especially knowing that it could be a vorn or more before we return to Earth."

**43. Angel **- Sam lifted the baby over his head and spun in a circle. Danielle giggled in absolute delight as she drooled in her Daddy's face.

**44. Elope **- Catherine laughed then snorted. The haze of single malt made the smarmy special agent's proposition silly, instead of offensive. Simmons reached out and touched her hand, he winked and she giggled. God, she didn't even know where he lived.

"What else do people come to Las Vegas for?" The man shrugged with faux-innocence.

**45. Blind **- Shockwave turned to face the seeker that sauntered into this workshop, letting Starscream think that he was being looked at. In truth, the sensor was useless, all of the connections from the optic had been irritably severed by the Autobot tactician. If it wasn't for the mired of other sensor arrays he could rely upon, he would have been left to die. A sightless Decepticon had no use in Megatron's army unless no one knew that he was blind.

**46. Dream** - Velocity stared at the thick streak of stars overhead. Since she was a child, she had always wanted to see them up close, wanted to walk on the dirt of an alien world and feel the heat from an alien star and see things no one else had ever seen. Time, reality and life had eroded her kid-dreams of being an astronaut. But now, she was going to get to see distant stars up close and walk on an alien world. It was a dream come true and it terrified her.

**47. Journey **- "The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. Don't know were I'll be tomorrow…" blared from the Camaro's speakers as Sam loaded his one piece of luggage into the trunk.

"Yes, you do. You'll be in Detroit." Sam shut the trunk lid, shaking his head. He turned and gave Michaela a hug.

**48. Drown** - The injured Decepticon laid, unable to move, gurgling as his intakes filling with energon and oil that seeped from his wounds. He turned his head and watched the black Autobot approach. The enemy mech checked his cannons, they both knew what would happen next.

**49. Alive** - In the dark of the room, she looked at her hand and wiggled the fingers. The gears and coils moved in a seamless, smooth harmony. No matter how long she inhabited this body, she would always marvel at the living metal.

**50. Stomach** - Mikaela struggled through ten more crunches, then collapsed on the mat. Being a young didn't help her recover her pre-pregnancy figure, and she wondered if she would ever posses the tight abs that had seduced Sam.


End file.
